


Of snipers and secret agents

by Falazure



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, hinted at Steve/Peggy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-04
Updated: 2015-02-04
Packaged: 2018-03-10 10:32:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3287063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Falazure/pseuds/Falazure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky doesn't expect visitors when he's mulling over sniper spots.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of snipers and secret agents

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Not mine, just playing.
> 
> Just a little Peggy and Bucky snippet that my brain spat out one day because I can't imagine that these two wouldn't have gotten along in some respect, I mean they both love the bajeebus out of Steve. If that's not enough to start a friendship I don't know what is.

* * *

 

Bucky frowns down at the map as he takes a small swig from his flask, eyes fixed on the path Steve had set out for them on their next mission as he calculates the best sniping position. He's got three locations he's deliberating between when he hears the soft click of heels sound from outside the room, no question to who it is, only one lady he knows walks with that much purpose in her stride.

He doesn't bother looking up from the map as the footfalls get closer, knowing that whatever business she has in this part of the base it isn't to do with him. That knowledge doesn't sting per-se, beautiful as Agent Carter is he had no real designs towards her, but part of him can't help but feel a little bit slighted over the fact that she hasn't even tried to get to know him. Not that he's made a grand effort either. (And he doesn't examine _why_ that is too closely).

A throat clears a few feet from his right and Bucky snaps his head up, cursing slightly at how startled he must look. Agent Carter for her part doesn't outright laugh at him, but one side of her mouth is quirked upwards and her eyes sparkle with amusement.

" Sergeant Barnes." She says, moving closer to the table as she looks over what he's doing.

" Ma'am." He nods at her. " Steve isn't going to be here anytime soon I'm afraid." shrugging as he sends her an apologetic smile, she smiles back at him and pulls out a stool to settle herself on by the table.

" It's you I came to see actually." Bucky quirks an eyebrow at that. " Well to apologise really." And that makes Bucky stare at her in confusion.

" For what?" Aside from them not taking the time to get to know one another, and that's on the both of them really, there's isn't anything she could have done. Hell this is the first time outside of mission meetings that they've spent more than five minutes in the same room together.

" I was rather dismissive of you the first time we met and it was rude of me, so. I'm sorry." She's not mocking him, her expression is so genuinely abashed that it startles a bark of laughter out of him.

" Well if you're apologising for that then I should apologise for flirting with you in the first place." Agent Carter's smile grows wry as she leans against the table.

" That was hardly the most boorish attempt at flirting I've ever experienced Sergeant, so there really is no need." Bucky nods at her.

" Well then there's no reason for you to apologise for ignoring me." Agent Carter opens her mouth to speak but Bucky waves her off. " No really I get it, Steve's new self is something else, took some getting used to for me as well." It still was if Bucky was being honest with himself. For so long Steve had been this little guy that barely came past his shoulders so when he had stormed into that HYDRA facility in all his six-foot glory Bucky had seriously thought that was it, he was dying and his drug addled brain had concocted a truly _spectacular_ fantasy for his final moments.

The fact that it was real was something that Bucky was still wrapping his head around.

" He is impressive to look at." Agent Carter's voice was teasing, but it dropped away with her next statement. " But then he was before the serum as well." Her smile was fond and Bucky felt any misgivings he might have had towards her disappear because she _got it._

And really if anything that's what Bucky had been afraid of, that maybe she'd only seen Steve's new body instead of him, but he could see it in her face and hear it in her voice that she thought Steve was something wonderful back before he'd gotten himself turned into a super-soldier(and perhaps she shared the sentiment that Steve hadn't needed to change himself to be perfect).

Agent Carter twiddled her fingers together for a moment as a frown pulled at her face, her gaze dropping away. " I think I also should apologise for not coming to talk to you sooner." Her expression was softer as she looked back up at him.

" Well that's both our faults really." Bucky told her, picking the flask up from the table and pausing a moment before offering it to her. Agent Carter gave it a considering look before she took it from him, taking a brief swig and barely pulling a face, unlike Steve who always looked like he'd just swallowed a lemon.

" Indeed, I think..." Agent Carter trailed off as she handed the flask back. " You've known Steve for a long time and anyone with eyes in their heads can tell how much he cares for you." Bucky pulled a face at that, Agent Carter only laughed at him. " He does, and your opinion is very important to him and I guess..." She shrugged her shoulders almost helplessly and in that moment she looked the most vulnerable that Bucky had ever seen her. She spent so much time looking as prim and proper as she can that he actually kind of forgets that behind it all she's a person just like the rest of them. She's got feelings too. " I suppose I was nervous about you not liking me very much." Agent Carter's smile is small and a little sad and Bucky wont stand for that, not at all.

" Well you don't have to worry about that because I do, like you that is." And he's not lying either or exaggerating. He's seen first hand how smart and resourceful she is, hell he knows that without her he wouldn't be here right now, Steve may have had the drive to barrel into enemy territory to get him but Agent Carter made it happen. And knowing that she liked Steve back when he was small only endears him even more towards her.

He gives her a reassuring smile as he takes another swig from his flask, the burn of alcohol sliding down his throat(and he tries not to think about how it doesn't seem to affect him as much anymore). Agent Carter smiles back at him, the slight tension of her shoulders disappearing as she settles into her seat.

" I like you too Sergeant Barnes." She took the flask as Bucky offered it to her again and soon they're passing it back and forth between them. " And I think I would like to get to know you better." Bucky grins at her.

" I'd like that too." Bucky taps his fingers against the flask for a moment before passing it over to her again, throwing her a wink as he does so. " And call me Bucky." 

 

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> I edit my own stuff as best I can but if you see any glaring typos or errors please let me know. :)


End file.
